


Apologize

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an Uchiha and a shinobi, and proud of both facts. He was undeniably powerful and he wasn't used to people going against him or standing up to him. Apparently, he was going to have to get used to it, because a certain kunoichi doesn't plan on letting him off the hook for anything. And he thought his life was hard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this thing popped in my head yesterday, and I knew that I had to do a Kagome/Naruto thing. I was debating between Itachi and Sasuke, but I eventually chose Sasuke.   
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

Sasuke walked down the busy street with his hands in his pockets. He was supposed to go meet Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku’s and he was only just now heading there.

            Sighing inaudibly, he continued to walk down the street. It was then that he bumped into someone.

            Sasuke grunted as he stumbled, and he turned to the person he had bumped into.

            Hyuuga Hinata.

            Sasuke scoffed as she began stuttering an apology to him. Turning around, he ignored her.

            “Stupid, clumsy Hyuuga,” he muttered under his breath.

            He only got 2 meters away before someone called out to him.

            “Hey! You take that back, you jerk!”

            Blinking in surprise, Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

            Standing with her hands on her hips and a firm glare in place, was a kunoichi that Sasuke had never seen before. He raised an eyebrow as she lifted her hand and pointed at him, her blue eyes blazing in anger.

            “What did you say?” Sasuke asked in an indifferent voice with an undercurrent of annoyance.

            “You heard me, idiot! Take back what you said about Hinata-chan! You have no right to say that! Apologize!”

            Sasuke turned fully and stared at her. “Why should I?”

            Her eyes narrowed further and she stomped her foot. “You! Oh! You’re lucky I’ve been working on my anger management or you’d be a bloody pulp right now!”

            Sasuke prepared to say something, but Hinata spoke before he could.

            “Stop, please! I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. That’s-“

            “Uchiha Sasuke. I know who I’m talking to and I know who he is. I. Don’t. Care.”

            The blue-eyed kunoichi turned to the Hyuuga and her eyes softened. “Hinata-chan, you deserve more respect than that jerk showed you. I don’t care who he is; he’s not going to be allowed to push you around. Do you understand me? You’re my Hina-chan, and no one is allowed to bully you.”

            The girl spun on her heel and turned back to face Sasuke. “As for you, U-chi-ha,” she said icily, drawling out his name in a way that made Sasuke bristle unnoticeably. “I would advise you to sleep with both eyes open, but if you don’t do that already, you aren’t a very good shinobi, are you?”

            She ended her sentence with a cheeky wink and a nearly feral grin.

            “Come on, Hina-chan. We have somewhere to be.”

            With that, the kunoichi grabbed Hinata’s hand and dragged her away from the scene.

            Sasuke’s jaw clenched as he watched them walk away. He looked around and noticed the crowd staring, not making a sound. He glared around at them and they quickly went back to what they should have been doing.

            Growling under his breath, Sasuke turned and continued on his way to Ichiraku’s. He smirked darkly as he thought about the unknown kunoichi. She wasn’t going to get away with talking to him like that.

            She would pay.

            The smirk faded abruptly and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

            There was no doubt that she would pay, but, first, he needed to find out who she was.

            Sasuke frowned and cursed under his breath. He turned on his heel and took off down the street in the direction that the kunoichi and the Hyuuga had gone.

            Naruto and Sakura could wait.

            His honor as an Uchiha and a shinobi were on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From now on, this is going to be a 500-word chapter story.  
> Don’t give me that look!  
> The first chapter was only about 100 words more.   
> Enjoy!  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

Sasuke crouched in the tree he was hiding in as he watched Hinata and her friend.

            He had tracked them down with no problem and had followed them as they headed towards the forest. He had no idea where they were going, and he didn’t care, so long as he gathered information on the blue-eyed kunoichi –Kagome, her name was, at least, that’s what he thought Hinata had said.

            He eyed them as Hinata made her friend stop.

            The Hyuuga was looking around and fidgeting.

            Sasuke cursed and wondered if he should abort his mission. It seemed like he had been found out. He decided to wait a bit longer.

            “Kagome-chan,” he heard Hinata say to her friend.

            Kagome tensed and nodded. “I know, Hinata-chan. I feel it, too.”

            Sasuke stiffened, but didn’t retreat.

            “What should we do?” Hinata asked.

            Kagome raised her hand to her chin and looked at the ground. “There’s only one thing we can do in a situation like this.” She paused in her speech before suddenly shifting her mood and smiling brightly. “Let’s go eat some oden!”

            Sasuke nearly fell out of his tree. He quickly righted himself and shook his head; there was no way he had heard what he thought he heard.

            “K-K-Kagome-chan! What are you talking about oden for?”

            Sasuke blinked in surprise. So he had heard what he thought he heard.

            “What do you mean, Hina-chan? Didn’t you say you felt it too? I’m starving. Let’s go eat!”

            Sasuke had to work to keep his mouth from dropping open.

            “That’s not what I meant!”

            “No?” Kagome asked, looking and sounding downcast. “That’s fine. I mean, we can go get ramen if you want. We can always have oden another time.”

            “N-no! Kagome-chan-“

            “Hold on a second!” Kagome said, holding up her hand and cutting off the Hyuuga. “Do you want oden or ramen? You have to be clear.”

            “I’m not hungry!”

            “Then what did you feel?”

            “I felt like someone was watching us. I’ve been feeling it for a while.”

            Kagome blinked and cocked her head. “Watching us? I don’t feel it.”

            “Kagome-chan! This is serious!”

            “I’m being serious! You’re just paranoid!”

            Hinata seemed at a complete loss for words, and Sasuke felt the same way. He didn’t understand that girl.

            She had the gall –the nerve– to disrespect him, tell him off, reprimand him, insult him, and command him, and she couldn’t even tell that she was being followed?

            That made no sense!

            “Anyway,” Kagome said, “let’s go for ramen instead of oden, since I’m having that for dinner. We’ll go to Ichiraku’s.”

            Before Hinata could protest, Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the ramen restaurant.

            Sasuke was thrown off by the abrupt departure, but quickly forced his body into motion, propelling himself faster in order to reach the restaurant before the two girls did.

            While he sped through the treetops, he shook his head.

            There was definitely something wrong going on with the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …  
> I’m not sure what I’m doing with Kagome’s ninja characteristics, but I could totally see that happening.  
> T.N.T!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m not sure how this is going to turn out.  
> Enjoy it anyway, because you aren’t the one stressing.  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

            Kagome continued to pull Hinata towards Ichiraku’s, acting as if she hadn’t a care in the world. In reality, she did.

            The most pressing of her problems was the person that had been following she and Hinata for the past half-hour or so. She had brushed off Hinata’s concern and pretended like she hadn’t noticed for tactical reasons.

            Not only did it pay to have their tail think she was incompetent, she liked the security that being underestimated gave her. Even if Hinata was the one underestimating her.

            She couldn’t help the way she thought. She was a warrior. And, as a warrior, she had to do everything in her power to keep, not only herself, but also Hinata, safe.

            The first step would be shaking off their stalker.

            Kagome narrowed her eyes as she pulled Hinata around a corner, before coming to an abrupt halt.

            Hinata crashed into her back, making Kagome stumble a bit. Kagome’s shoulders slumped briefly.

            She might have the instincts and the mind of a warrior, but her grace and reflexes were severely lacking.

            Shaking off the thought, she turned to Hinata and pasted on one of her signature vapid smiles.

            “Hey, Hinata-chan?”

            “Yes, Kagome-chan?” the Hyuuga said, rubbing her nose.

            “What do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?”

            Hinata looked at her in bewilderment, but Kagome wasn’t paying her any attention. She was focused on trying to feel out their pursuer. She needed to see if the person’s reaction could give anything away.

            Kagome smiled lightly. She could almost see their follower’s aura curling up in wariness, the feeling was so strong. The person following them was definitely Uchiha Sasuke.

            Kagome briefly sent a word of thanks to all of her ancestors for the gift that had been passed down to her, before focusing her attention back on the situation at hand. Now that she knew who was following them, she had to find out why.

            Her thoughts were cut short by Hinata.

            “O-oh! Kagome-chan! Don’t tell me… I can’t believe it.”

            Kagome looked at her friend only to find her blushing. Kagome cocked her head in curiosity. She had no idea what could have brought out this reaction in Hinata. Normally, the only person that could make her blush this bad was Naruto. And maybe her cousin, but that wasn’t the point.

            “What’s wrong, Hina-chan? Did I say something?” Kagome asked, genuinely concerned.

            “I just… I didn’t know that you had a crush on him.”

             Kagome blinked in confusion, before laughing. She laughed until her sides hurt, because there was no possible way that her friend could have just suggested what she had thought she had suggested. It just wasn’t possible.

            “Gee,” Kagome said jokingly, “you really figured me out. Come on, let’s get going.”

            Kagome again started pulling Hinata, completely unaware of the fact that both Hinata and Sasuke had taken her joking seriously.

            The blue-eyed girl smiled, for once, actually oblivious.

            There was a reason she loved the saying, “Ignorance is bliss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …  
> I’m not sure how I’m feeling about this one.  
> She’s definitely good about he ninja sense. And her special gift, but I’m thinking there’s something missing.  
> I can’t pinpoint it.  
> I’m going to have to start sending this to my beta.  
> Blah!  
> I’m so lazy. And probably impatient.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!
> 
> Right, so, I need your help.  
> I don’t know if this is going to be massacre, or non-massacre. It’s eating me up inside.  
> If you get around to reviewing, tell me which you like better.  
> I am the neutral party here.  
> Thanks!  
> T.N.T!

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> *Major scowl*  
> The ending didn’t turn out the way I wanted it to.  
> I still liked the part where Kagome told him off.  
> I mean, she insulted his heritage and his shinobi skills. What’s not to like?  
> But still…  
> T.N.T!


End file.
